


Bizarre Exchange

by miyaicheese



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese
Summary: Sejun and Stell are a couple. Josh finds out there's more to their relationship than meets the eye when he's invited to join them.
Relationships: Joshell, Joshtell, Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Bizarre Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 &/or R-18 OneShot !!!

Stell and Sejun were SB19 happy couple. Even single members of the group couldn’t find it in their hearts to be too bitter at the teasing and affection the two showered upon each other. Not bitter, but jealousy wasn’t out of the question. Josh in particular, felt the green monster rear its ugly head as he watched the two of them together, snuggling and sharing food. There are also Stell tickling Sejun, Stell mocking Sejun and laughing at him with sparking eyes, smile wholly genuine and wholly beautiful. It didn’t take Josh long to realize it was just Sejun he was jealous of - jealous of the way he held Stell's affection, even when Josh himself could really get along with the man who he was so fascinated with. 

In trying to hide his feelings, Josh had overcompensated and only ended up being unfriendly and grumpy. Then desperate to get back in Stell's good graces, Josh was too warm, letting his feelings show too much. Eventually he had to content himself with watching from afar. Sejun was surprisingly possessive of his younger boyfriend, and when Josh got too close he’d found himself on the receiving end of a very cold and Sejun-like glare. Josh now made sure he never did anything that could be construed as flirting. But he still sometimes caught Sejun looking from him to Stell with a serious expression on his face.

All in all though, Josh felt they’d all reached a delicate balance in their relationship, one that they carefully avoided upsetting for the sake of group dynamics. Therefore Josh was surprised when Sejun invited him to come to their apartment one evening because in Sejun's words, “The three of us don’t hang out together enough.” Josh raised an eyebrow and looked over at Stell, who appeared to be engrossed in a magazine. He was within earshot but was staring intensely at a page and didn’t look up. Josh couldn’t resist the chance to spend some time with Stell and agreed. He was watching Sejun clap his hands in delight and missed the way Stell jumped slightly and peeked at him, quickly returning his gaze to the magazine.

It was a slightly nervous Josh that knocked on Stell and Sejun's door that night, but nothing could have prepared him for the events that would unfold. Sejun let him in with a casual welcome, but upon stepping into the apartment, Josh was greeted by the breathtaking sight of Stell, standing in their living room naked except wearing a bizarre virgin killer sweater. And his only ornament was a leather cock ring that tightly constricted Stell's already fully hard and angrily red penis. Stell kept his gaze on the floor, preventing Josh from reading his expression. Josh wasn’t sure if that was because Stell was embarrassed and he did seem shy and uncomfortable under Josh's scrutiny, or if there was some sort of rule that Stell had to keep his eyes down. 

Anything seemed possible at that moment - the possibility that Sejun had rules for Stell's behavior would have seemed insane just ten minutes earlier but was becoming more and more plausible. Josh feasted on the sight of Stell's naked body. He’d seen it before of course, but only quick, stolen glances in dressing rooms and showers. Now, everything was laid before him and he could stare as much as he wished at the slender form and long, graceful limbs. And of course, his eyes kept returning to Stell's erect penis, curving up and away from his body. Sejun saw where Josh was focused and said, “He hasn’t been allowed to come for a few hours. Right, Stell?” Stell nodded slightly, keeping his eyes down. “At this point, he’s pretty much ready to burst!” Sejun continued. 

The way Sejun was teasing Stell was both familiar and unfamiliar. Josh's head was reeling from all the new information - he was forced to completely revise his image of Sejun and Stell's relationship, not to mention the reason he’d been invited over! As if reading his mind, Sejun said, “C’mon and sit down. I guess you might have a few questions.” He lead Josh over to a pair of armchairs. “Stell, go get Josh something to drink.” 

Naked in that lewd sweater, Stell padded into the kitchen, his cock bouncing slightly as he walked. When he was out of earshot, Sejun quickly leaned over, a serious expression in his usually playful eyes - the same expression Josh had seen when Sejun watched him in the past. 

“He had a crush on you for a long time. As you can see, he’s incredible - I really wanted to do something special for him. And it seemed like you might be interested. Was I wrong?” Still stunned by the situation and the sight of the object of his desires, naked and submissive and looking like he’d come out of one of Josh's wet dreams, Josh was speechless for once. He could only shake his head. No, Sejun wasn’t wrong. Josh had never dared hope that something like this could happen. He could never have dreamed that he might be allowed to intrude on Stell and Sejun's warm, close relationship. But in his deepest fantasies he’d wanted it desperately. 

At that point Stell came back, carefully using both hands to carry a tall glass of beer for Josh, who took it eagerly. All talk of fulfilling the younger boy’s secret wishes was halted. Instead, Sejun said with a smile, “Stell has been unruly lately and I thought you might be able to help get him in line.” 

A glance at Stell showed that the comment had elicited a blush, which only grew deeper as Sejun continued to talk with laughter in his voice. He regaled Josh with embarrassing stories from Stell's sex life and Josh leaned forward in his chair, both amused and aroused. After a bit Sejun called Stell over to stand between them, and told him to turn around and grab his ankles. This left Stell's ass exposed to Sejun and Josh's hungry gazes, his hard cock hanging heavily between his legs. Sejun said, “This way we have something to entertain us while we discuss our situation.” 

Sejun began to casually knead and pinch Stell's pert ass as they talked, and Josh followed suit. At first he was cautious, just lightly stroking the firm muscles, hand slipping down to the soft skin of Stell's thighs. When Josh palmed the other boy’s hard cock, Stell tried to stifle his moan. But Josh and Sejun heard and shared amused glances. 

Throughout it all, Stell dutifully held his position, legs straight and hands on his ankles. Finally, Josh couldn’t hold back anymore and slipped a finger into Stell's tight, hot passage, made so appealing and vulnerable by Stell's pose. He was delighted to find that Stell was already lubricated. Sejun paused his enthusiastic explanation of the intimate details of their sex life to explain, “When we’re at home, he has to be prepared for me all the time.” 

Josh thought about Stell preparing himself - twisted around, fingers up his ass, a look of concentration on his face - so that he could be ready to obey any of Sejun's wishes. It was too much for Josh. He wanted to hear more about Stell and he was certainly enjoying the view. But he was coming to understand that he could have so much more. “Sejun. . .” he said. “I thought you needed my help getting Stell under control?”

“Ah! Of course, of course! Better things to do than to listen to me babbling, right?” Sejun patted Stell's ass. “C’mon, Stell. You can get up now. Let’s go to the bedroom.” Once there, Stell reached out to help Sejun undress but he was waved off. 

“Josh’s the guest, Stell. Mind your manners - go undress him!” Stell glanced shyly at Josh from under his eyelashes before slowly reaching out and undoing Josh's top button. Josh smiled at Stell's bent head, making a great show of concentrating on removing Josh's shirt. Stell sped up as he undid Josh'd pants, eagerness showing in the slight shaking of his hands. Kneeling, Stell held out the pants for Josh to step out of and soon all three boys were naked. 

Sejun turned to Stell. “Josh is going to fuck you,” he said matter-of-factly, “And you’re going to do one of your favorite things - suck me off.” Sejun had Stell lie on his back on the bed. Stell obeyed but with a confused expression on his face. “I want you to be able to touch yourself,” Sejun explained, “And I want Josh to be able to see it. You’ll keep the cock ring on, though. You’re still not allowed to come until you’re given permission.” 

With that, Sejun straddled Stell's face, back to Josh, and fed Stell his cock. All Josh could see from his position between Stell's legs was Sejun's back and ass as he pumped in and out of Stell's mouth, and Stell's hands on himself. One hand was stroking his cock and the other reached down to lightly cup his balls. Josh could tell Stell was holding back, being cautious for fear of coming too soon. Josh wanted to see Stell really touch himself, to truly bring himself pleasure. He wanted Stell so stimulated that it began to hurt, brought to the very edge of sensation. “Harder Stell,” he said, voice tight with arousal. “Sejun said touch yourself. You know what he wanted.” Stell obediently began to stroke himself more firmly and let out a low moan around Sejun's cock. 

Even Stell wasn’t sure if it was because of the feeling of his hands on his aching, oversensitive penis, or the commanding tone in Josh's voice. Either way, the vibrations from the moan made Sejun give a low cry of pleasure of his own. Josh realized he’d watched and waited for long enough. Gripping Stell's hips and lifting him slightly, he thrust completely into Stell's waiting hole. At the sudden feeling of Stell's welcoming tightness enveloping his cock, Josh let out a long groan. Not giving Stell any time to adjust, Josh quickly pulled almost completely out and thrust back in hard. 

Soon, Sejun and Josh were able to find a rhythm of point and counterpoint in their thrusts. And Stell was under a constant barrage of sensation, filled from both ends and rocked back and forth with the power of the two older boys. Stell's hands faltered at their task. Distracted by the double attack on his body, he was overcome with sensory input. Josh noticed that he’d stopped and gave Stell's hip a sharp slap. “Keep going!” With his mouth occupied, the only response Stell could make was a slight jump and quick, involuntary tightening of the muscles around Josh's cock. But Josh knew he’d been heard when Stell returned his hands to his member and he was once again able to make out a stifled moan. The moaning and Stell's expert blow job pushed Sejun over the edge first, shooting come into Stell's mouth. Stell dutifully swallowed it all. Sejun climbed off Stell and leaned back to watch the proceedings, spent and satisfied. 

With Sejun gone, Josh was finally able to see Stell's face and the sight nearly took his breath away. The younger boy was beautiful. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink and his long, dark eyelashes fluttered over eyes that were shining and wet. The intensity of the situation and the difficulty of holding back his long-awaited orgasm brought tears to Stell's eyes. 

As Josh watched, Stell threw his head to the side and gasped as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Josh couldn’t look away from Stell's open mouth, transfixed by the sight of the full, parted lips as Stell began to give a small grunt of pleasure at each thrust of Josh's hips. 

Sejun crawled down the bed. “Don’t come!” he warned, and then undid the cock ring that had held Stell for the few hours. Stell cried out at the feeling of release and the urge to come, throwing his head back and panting heavily with tears running down his cheeks. Sejun leaned down towards him and said, “You’ve been a very good boy today. When Josh comes, you can come.” 

Stell's eyes widened. “But if you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to assume you aren’t ready to have company. And Josh won’t be able to join us again.” Sejun winked at Josh. At this threat, Josh could see Stell try to get a hold of himself. Through the haze of lust that had clouded his mind, Josh was pleased and warmed that Stell might want a repeat of the night’s events or perhaps even more. 

As Josh resumed his thrusting to full strength, angling himself to hit Stell's prostate, Sejun batted Stell's hands away from himself and took over pleasuring the boy. Sejun did not go easy on Stell, who was gasping and letting out a nearly constant stream of quiet cries as he fought the almost unbearable push towards orgasm. Sejun stroked Stell at a steady pressure then, with a mischievous look in his eyes, reached down to rub a finger over the tender spot between Stell's cock and his ass. At the touch to the sensitive area, Stell arched his back off the bed, which only pushed him further onto Josh's cock. 

Stell wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Luckily for him, Josh was quickly going over the edge at the sight of Stell's straining body and flushed face, as well as the feeling of his muscles clenching around Josh's cock as Stell put all his effort into staving off orgasm. Josh began to thrust faster and faster. Finally, he could prolong the experience no more. With a shout, Josh came, shooting stream after stream of hot come deep into Stell's ass. 

His shout was immediately echoed by Stell, who finally was allowed release after hours of torturous waiting. Sejun, still lightly stroking Stell's cock to bring him down gently, angled it so that the fluid from Stell's powerful orgasm was fired at his own face. Stell opened his mouth to catch some of his own semen, the rest hitting his face and chest. If Josh hadn’t been completely spent from the intensity of his own orgasm, he would have been instantly hard at the the sight. 

Stell collapsed back on the bed, body still shaking with aftershocks. Sejun slipped into the bathroom. When he returned, he handed a washcloth to Josh and went to clean off Stell. The younger man lay exhausted with his eyes shut but he summoned enough strength to make a happy murmuring noise at the feeling of Sejun lovingly wiping his face with the warm cloth. 

Sejun smiled fondly down at him and Josh felt suddenly uncomfortable. He got up to leave but Sejun beckoned him back and when his weight left the mattress, Stell even managed to gather himself enough to open his eyes and hold an arm out to Josh. That was all it took to convince Josh, who returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around Stell, Sejun doing the same on his other side. 

It didn’t take long for the three of them to fall asleep. The next morning, Josh have to leave early because of errands and Sejun got up to see him out, leaving Stell in a still completely drained pile on the bed. “I can’t believe he managed to hold on until you’d come, Josh,” Sejun said. “He must really want to see you again! You’ll have to come again when he’s recovered. Next time, I won’t let him come for even longer, and we can see what happens!” From curled up ball on the bed came a tired, distressed whimper. Josh and Sejun both laughed. 

“See you soon,” Josh said and he left with just one last wistful glance back at Stell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating with myself if I have researched enough about how that toy works? haha
> 
> And you know what, blame Stell's tank top for me to be into virgin killer sweater recently! sighs*
> 
> Hey, comments would be lovely (*/□＼*)


End file.
